1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for inserting a handle part into a mold, more particularly to an apparatus for inserting a handle part into a mold for blow molding a bottle in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blow-molded bottle 10 has a bottle body 11 for containing liquid therein, a cap 12 for closing the bottle body 11, and a handle 13 for facilitating carrying. During manufacture, the handle 13 is inserted manually into a blow molding mold of a blow molding machine (not shown) such that the handle 13 can be coupled with the bottle body 11 during blow molding of the latter. However, manual insertion of the handle 13 into the blow molding mold poses a certain degree of danger to the operator and may result in difficult control of production efficiency.